1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar heating devices. More particularly the invention relates to a novel solar panel ideally suited for use in heating swimming pools, hot tubs and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years great emphasis has been placed upon conservation of fossel fuels. Accordingly, the use of alternate energy sources, such as solar energy, has received considerable attention. A particular area of interest for solar heating is in connection with heating swimming pools. Since many local ordinances prevent the use of conventional heating fuels for heating swimming pools, solar heating has become virtually the only practical alternative to unheated pools.
With the restrictions placed upon the use of conventional heating systems for swimming pools, many people at once turned to the use of drip irrigation tubing for solar heating of the water in their pools. Two basic types of crude panels were developed. In one type of panel the tubing was coiled into several large spirals with the ends of each spiral connected to a header which in turn was connected with the swimming pool circulation system. The other type of panel involved the use of long lengths of tubing lying in a side by side configuration with the ends of the tubing connected to suitable transversely extending headers which were connected with the pool circulation system.
Both of the early types of crude solar panels had significant drawbacks. They were difficult to install and maintain. Because the tubing was not held in a spaced apart configuration, the panels were inefficient and the tubing was subject to damage by moisture, mildew, vibration and wind.
Various attempts were made to correct the problems exhibited by the early irrigation tube type panels, but these attempts were generally unsuccessful. Attempts at standardizing panel size and rigidizing panel construction proved impractical because of the wide variations in installation requirements. Accordingly, custom designed systems became the standard. Such systems, however, are extremely costly and beyond the reach of many homeowners.
The unique solar panel of the present invention substantially overcomes the problems of the early panels and for the first time provides a viable alternative to custom designed panels for use in heating swimming pools and the like. As will become apparent from the description which follows, the standard solar panel of the present invention can be shipped as a unit and can readily be installed at most locations, is highly efficient, durable in use and very inexpensive to manufacture and install.